


The Morning After

by 1destielplease



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Heavy showho, Light Angst, M/M, Showkiho, Wonho loves Shownu a lot, club owner kihyun, jealous shownu, soft kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: Shownu doesn’t know whether to feel guilty or jealous. What he does know is that he loves his boyfriend.Or the one with Showho dating but they’re both lowkey attracted to club owner Kihyun.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, this corresponds to a text au I made on twitter! You don’t necessarily have to read the au to understand this story but if you’d like to read it my au twt user is @MJsAUs1 !

What do you do when the club owner of your favorite bar is flirting with your boyfriend right in front of you? What do you do when you know the club owner but they don’t know you? 

All of these questions ran through Shownu’s head as he quietly sipped his ginger ale. His boyfriend, Wonho, was getting a drink for himself. They had decided to go out and celebrate their test scores, being college students they couldn’t go out much but lately they’ve been coming to ClubKi a lot.

”So Wonho, this is the first time I’ve seen you around. I own this club, you should stop by more often and maybe I can hook you and your friends up to some drinks and food” Kihyun, the club owner said.

”You own this club? What? That’s so cool! Shownu and I come here often actually. We’ve never seen you! You’ve got a great club by the way.” Kihyun’s eyes turned toward Shownu when he was mentioned. He gave him a friendly smile before turning to talk to Wonho again. 

As time passed, Shownu waited for Wonho to finally finish talking with Kihyun so they could dance but that didn’t seem likely any time soon. They continued to talk, almost entirely leaving Shownu out of their conversation. Topics went from Kihyun owning the club, to telling Kihyun about Wonho’s exercise routine when he asked about his biceps.

Shownu was starting to get irritated. 

Kihyun didn’t know who he was, the only reason why Shownu knew of him was because words goes around on campus if you own a club and over to school at the same time. Not to mention some of his friends were Shownu’s friends as well. 

“Can I get you anything else mister?” Shownu turned towards the voice and smiled politely before shaking his head. 

“That’s okay, I’ll be going soon anyway” he replied. The bartender gave him a nod and bright smile. He was cute. He thought maybe he should flirt with him but although he was attractive, he wasn’t Wonho. He knew Wonho was oblivious and it wasn’t his fault he was handsome. 

He started to get upset when Kihyun became touchy. It wasn’t uncommon for men and women to flirt with Wonho, they both knew they were attractive. Some people even flirt with Shownu right in front of Wonho. The thing is, normally Wonho would tell them that he was his boyfriend or vice versa. Shownu didn’t understand why Wonho wasn’t telling Kihyun to tone down the flirting because his boyfriend was _right in front of him._

He was beginning to feel upset and annoyed. The last twenty minutes have gone by and Wonho was still talking to Kihyun as if Shownu wasn’t even there. 

The worst part was that he wasn’t even upset at Wonho. Or Kihyun for that matter. He was upset at the fact that Kihyun was freely flirting with his boyfriend because he didn’t think Wonho and Shownu were dating.

Shownu began doubting himself. Did Wonho and him not look like a couple? Was it so hard for people to believe that two healthy, fit, attractive guys could date? He hated the stereotypes on gay relationships. 

Maybe he wasn’t being loving towards Wonho that Kihyun thought they were just college buddies? 

Whatever it was, knowing that people looked at him and Wonho as nothing but friends hurt. He knew he shouldn’t care but if people blindly flirt with his boyfriend just because Shownu doesn’t look like Wonho’s potential lover made Shownu feel like he wasn’t worthy of Wonho.

At that moment, Hyungwon decided to text him.

 

**I saw your tweets.**

**whats going on, Nu?**

 

_I don’t know, but all I know is that I want to cry._

 

**:(**

**Whats Wonho doing right now?**

 

_He’s talking to Kihyun. The owner._

_Maybe I should leave._

 

**Shownu, you’re seriously not going to give up on Wonho, right?**

 

_Of course not. I love him Won._

_But I also don’t want to be here anymore._

 

**You know Wonho loves you, right? You know he’s never cheat on you.**

 

When Kihyun let out a loud laugh and reached across the bar to touch Wonho’s arm, Shownu rolled his eyes and grabbed his empty cup and began walking towards the exit sign. 

 

_I know._

_Can you pick me up? We took Wonho’s car._

 

**Yeah, I’ll be there in ten minutes.**

 

_Thank you._

Shownu let the cold autumn air hit his face as he waited for Hyungwon outside of the club. He didn’t bother to text or inform Wonho that he was leaving. He figured he wouldn’t notice his absence anyway.

It wasn’t that Shownu was petty but when Shownu gets hurt, he gets really hurt. He didn’t want to even bring up the topic of jealousy to Wonho. Wonho was so carefree and beautiful and just- a great guy. Whereas Shownu was your average buff man that likes food and actually like his major in school and overall a big jealous nerd. 

He and Wonho have been together for awhile now, borderline three years. They rarely ever fought, they had similar interest and they both knew that they loved each other very much. 

So why didn’t Wonho tell Kihyun he had a boyfriend and that boyfriend is Shownu? 

Shownu’s thoughts were interrupted when a car pulled up in front of him. He let out a sigh of relief and got in the car when Hyungwon rolled down his window to tell him to get in because it was cold and shownu could get sick. 

The ride home was mostly silent. Hyungwon didn’t want to pressure his friend into anything so instead he waited for when Shownu was ready to talk.

He drive to a nearby 24 hour conviencence store and bought a bunch of snacks so Shownu and him could watch a movie at his apartment. 

When they finally did arrive, Hyungwon gave Shownu some sweats that Wonho had left behind from when they stay over at Hyungwon’s apartment and an old T-shirt that Wonho bought becaus eit was super big and he loved seeing Shownu wear oversized T-shirts because his buff boyfriend was actually a cute baby, so he said.

When Shownu finally got comfortable, Hyungwon put the movie on and patiently waited for Shownu to speak. He had never seen Shownu so upset before, it almost made him hate Wonho even though he knew Wonho didn’t do anything necessarily wrong.

Eventually, after thirty minutes in, Shownu’s usually very steady deep voice turned into a soft whisper when he spoke. 

“You know, at first I thought I was upset because Wonho and Kihyun were flirting. But I’m not. Wonho wasn’t even flirting back. He was so oblivious. Even if he did, I don’t think I would have been this upset about it. We are at that point in our relationship where we don’t get angry or jealous over dumb things like that, you know? I get jealous sometimes, sure but this time it was different. 

What I’m upset about is that Kihyun blindly flirted with my boyfriend because he didn’t and couldn’t believe we were together.” Shownu sat up on Hyungwon’s bed.

”Do I not look like I could be Wonho’s boyfriend? Is it cause we’re both buff? If that’s the reason that’s stupid! You don’t have to be small or skinny to date another man!” Hyungwon chose not to look at Shownu because he knew he’d close off and not tell hincha anything. Instead he sat up to and plopped his head on his knees and stared at the muted tv. He felt sad because Shownu was sad.

”-or am I just... I don’t know maybe Wonho is just too good for me. Whatever the reason, it made me feel insecure about myself. Whenever people see us they don’t see us as a couple, which is fine cause it’s none of their business anyway but if you’re going to flirt with my boyfriend? Right in front of me? As if I don’t exist?” By now Shownu’s voice cracked a little bit. Hyungwon wanted to reach out and hold his hand. So he did.

A couple minutes of silence followed after Shownu’s rant.

”When I look at you two, I see a couple. The best one. I’ve never seen a more beautiful and trusting relationship then the one you and Ho have. Im serious!” Shownu just continued to stare blankly at the tv in front of them. Hyungwon’s heart tugged in his chest. 

“When I met Wonho, he was at a place in giant life where he didn’t think love was real. But then he met you, and believe me when I tell you he told me everything! He said that you made him feel special and that that was the first time in a long time that he felt that way. Shownu, he said the first time you’ve kissed him he was six bervous he almost threw up out of nerves but then got all jittery and out some cheesy old ass songs and dance de because he was that happy. You make him happy.” Shownu smile day slightly as he listened to his friend tell the story of their first kiss.

“Wonho is oblivious to the world when it comes to you. If the club owner was flirting with him he probably didn’t even notice because he was probably thinking about you!”

“That’s not true. Wonho was having a great conversation for over twenty minutes with Kihyun. But.. Wonho knows I don’t drink. He was ordering his own drink before he told the bartender to make me a nonalcoholic drink before kihyun came.”

”See! Shownu, Wonho loves you. You’re welcome to stay here for the night if you think that’s what you want but text Wonho at least. You kinda ditched him at the club” Hyungwon said. Shownu chuckled and nodded. Hyungwon ran his fingers through his hair in comfort and Shownu leaned into his touch.

”I’ll stay cause I’m tired.”

”sounds good” Hyungwon said before unmuting the tv.

 

 

Shownu Laos on Hyungwon’s couch, almost drifting off into sleep and forgetting to message Wonho when his phone suddenly vibrates.

 

**Nunu, where are you? I’ve been looking for you for the past thirty minutes!**

**You weren’t in the bathroom.**

**Nunu?**

**Shownu, please.**

**Im starting to get worried.**

 

_What could anyone do to me?_

 

**What?**

 

_If anything we’re to happen to me it would be okay because I can defend myself. I’m not a baby._

 

**Anything is possible but you getting hurt is not an option.**

**Where are you?**

 

_I’m at Hyungwon’s apartment._

 

**What? Why?**

**You left?**

 

_I wasn’t feeling well._

 

**You weren’t feeling well and you didn’t tell me?**

 

_I didn’t want to worry you._

 

**Im your boyfriend. I’m going to worry regardless, you left and you didn’t tell me. Shownu what kinda logic is that?**

 

_Are you mad at me?_

 

**Yes because you’re lying to me.**

 

_What am I lying about?_

**Everything.**

**You never lie to me.**

**So when I read your tweets and texted you and you told me you weren’t feeling well, imagine my surprise.**

 

_I meant to delete those tweets._

 

**Why? We’re you planning on keeping this in forever?**

 

_Techniaclly I didn’t lie._

_I really don’t feel well._

_I feel_

_upset_

_confused_

_and insecure._

_so no Wonho, I didn’t lie._

_Anyway, I’m going to sleep, goodnight._

_I love you._

 

_Come home please_

_I miss you_

_We can talk here but just_

_just come home_

 

_I don’t want too._

_Ill get all emotional and you’ve never seen me like that_

 

_That’s exactly why you should come home. Show me what I haven’t seen._

_Tell me you love me to my face. Don’t just text it._

 

_I tell you I love you all the time._

_whats one time you won’t hear it face to face?_

 

_You don’t want to come home?_

 

_I do. But I can’t._

_Please, I’ll pick you up. I want to hold you and talk to you._

_Will you let me pick you up?_

 

_..._

_okay._

 

_okay. Thank you._

 

When Wonho finally came to pick up Shownu, Shownu said he didn’t want to talk and Wonho respected him. 

“Can we talk in the morning? I’m tired and I just want to hold you” He said

When they got to their apartment, Wonho undressed himself and got in bed with Shownu. He pulled him close.

Shownu broke the silence when Wonho heard him sniffle.

”Nunu? Baby? Are you crying?” Wonho said worriedly.

Thats when Shownu told him every thing. Everything he told Hyungwon he told to Wonho too.

”I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I know you didn’t do anything wrong and I just got insecure. I’m sorry, Ho” Wonho kissed Shownu’s head and lifted his chin so he could look at him.

”You have nothing to apologize for. I’m sorry I didn’t exactky include you in our conversation, I thought the guy was genuinely interested in my work out routine” Shownu let out a light chuckle.

”But next time, talk to me, Nu. I hate that you feel this way because I love you so much and I would never do anything to hurt you.”

”I know” Shownu mumbled. Shownu leaned you to give Wonho a quick kiss.

A quick kiss turned into slow love making all through out the night. 

 

...

 

A week passed and things were good. Shownu and Wonho were throwing a Halloween party and everyone was excited.

Drinks were made, food was ordered, decorations were put up, everything was good. Shownu even got the chance to introduce Jooheon to Wonho. Jooheon even brought his friend Changkyun along too.

”Two of my other friends were going to come too but they got caught up at work” Jooheon had said. Shownu didn’t bother to tell him it was two in the morning. Instead he offered drinks and Changkyun, Jooheon and Wonho got to chatting. Hyungwon was somewhere in the living room so he decided to get some fresh air outside. 

It was a pretty cold night but Shownu enjoyed looking out to the pretty city lights. He rested his hands on the balcony, no one else was outside because it was way too cold. 

When someone cleared their throat behind him, he turned around with surprise on his face.

It was the club owner.

”Hi! My name is Kihyun, I don’t know if you remember but I saw you and your friend at my club a week ago and I didn’t get the chance to talk to you! You left so quickly” Kihyun said. He had a shy smile on his face and Shownu couldn’t help but feel guilty when his heart rate started racing. 

“I-I’m Shownu”

”Shownu... mmm that’s a nice name” Kihyun said. He had a cute blush spread across his cheeks and Shownu tried his best to keep any unwanted thoughts in his mind.

”Aren’t you cold?” Kihyun asked as he got closer. He stood next to Shownu and placed his hands down on the balcony like Shownu had at first. 

“I’m okay”

”You sure?”

”Yes”

The conversation was dry, awkward and quick. Shownu just didn’t know what to say to the man that flirty with his boyfriend and now may be flirting with him. He wanted to go back inside. 

“Your friend.. uh.. Wonho? Is he seeing anyone?” At that moment Shownu no longer felt attraction over the other male. At the mention of his boyfriend, Shownu got slightly angry.

”As a matter of fact yes, yes he is. He’s dating me, I’m husband boyfriend.”

Kihyun’s eyes widened and he stumbled over his words.

”Oh my go-I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you guys were together I just thought you were both attractive so I-“

”So what? You decided to hit on my boyfriend?”

”No! I mean yes, at the time but I thought both of you were attracted and I wanted to talk to you too but you left and wow I’m rambling aren’t I? I’m sorry I’ll go now” Kihyun grabbed his cup and was ready to go back inside when shownu suddenly grabbed his arm.

”What? Let me get this straight. You not only were going to play with my boyfriends feelings but mine as well?”

”What? No! Listen, this is a misunderstanding. I thought both of you were hot so I figured I would try to ask you guys out on a date.”

Shownu was even more confused now.

”.. a date? Both of us?”

”Yes. Unless you’re not into the whole poly thing, which you might not be since you’re very confused. Listen, I mean sorry, I won’t bother you or your boyfriend anymore, I’ll just go back inside”

”w-wait! I’m not.. I’m not stupid. When you were talking to Wonho I know he was attracted to you. No matter if he denies it, I know him well. And well, I can’t say you’re not attractive either cause you are. That night I felt really insecure and was upset that you were flirting with him, that’s why i left. But maybe.. maybe I can bring it up to Wonho and see what he says. I don’t know how this works but all I know is that when I saw you with him I was so upset, but... I don’t want to deprive Wonho of anything.”

kihyun stayed silent. He looked at Shownu and notice how tense he was.

”Shownu, you really don’t have to go out of your way and be uncomfortable. Poly relationships aren’t for everyone, I understand. You’re a great boyfriend for thinking about Wonho.”

”Thank you. I want to try it. Give me your number. I’ll  text you.” Kihyun blushed but nodded.

”call me or text me anytime. Whether you accept my date or just want student discount drinks at the bar” Shownu actually laughed and nodded.

”Will do.”

”I’m going to go back to my friends now, actually, do you know Jooheon? Lee Jooheon? I can’t seem to find him anywhere..”

”ohhh, you’re with Jooheon! I was wondering why you randomly showed up to our party” Shownu smiled.

”I’ll help you find him”

 

...

 

”Shownu... what’re you asking me.”

 

”I want to know if you like Kihyun.”

 

“Shownu, I met him once. From what I can tell he seems like a nice guy, that’s all.”

 

”Would you date him?”

 

”What?”

 

”Of you weren’t dating me, would you date Kihyun?”

Wonho was starting to get upset at Shownu’s sudden random questions.

 

”Why’re you asking me this? Would you date him?”

Shownu kept quiet when Wonho asked him instead.

Would he date Kihyun? He was attractive, nice and some may even say cute.

 

”I.. I think so”

Wonho was at a loss of words. What was Shownu going on about and why was he acting this way?

”sho... what’s gotten into you? Is this your way of hurting my feelings? I told you that I didn’t flirt with him back I swear! I thought we were passed this! I would never hurt you-“

Shownu hugged him. 

“Would you date him?” He mumbled against his shoulder.

Wonho sighed but wrapped his arms around Shownu.

”Sure. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

”So you like him?”

”Shownu!”

”Just answer. I promise I won’t get mad. You love me right?” Wonho nodded against his shoulder.

”Of course”

”I love you too. Nothing and no one can come between us. It’s just a question.”

Wonho pulled away and looked at Shownu. Something was going on.

”Do you like Kihyun?” Shownu asked again.

”... yes?” Wonho said uncertainly. He searched for any signs of anger or hurt on Shownu’s face but found none.

”I talked to him. You know he was at the party, right?”

”Yeah.. I saw him. I didn’t approach him though” 

“I know. You’re a great boyfriend” Shownu said while laughing slightly.

”Nunu, what is this about?”

”He told me he likes you-“

”I don’t care! I only love y-“

”Ho, let me finish” Shownu laughed. Wonho was beginning to think Shownu was crazy.

“He told me he likes you and that he likes me. He asked us out on a date.”

”What?”

”I’ve been thinking about it, what if we try a poly relationship? We don’t necessarily have to do anything with Kihyun but maybe we could attend this date with him and see how we feel?” Shownu suggested. 

Wonho began to get teary eyed. Shownu furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his boyfriend with panic.

”Wonho? What’s wrong? Why’re you crying?”

”Am I not good enough for you? Is this your way of getting back at me? Because I swear Nu, that will break my heart.”

Shownu frowned and wiped his tears. He brought his forehead close to Wonho’s and kissed his cheek. 

“I’m not playing with you baby. You’re more than enough for me. I was just suggesting. When you were talking to Kihyun, I could tell you liked him, whether you deny it or not, I already know and I’m not mad I promise. Maybe poly relationships aren’t for us, maybe all we need is each other but I won’t deprive you of something you want to try or do. This is just an idea, a suggestion. If you want to, we could give it a try. If we feel like it’s not equal or we are uncomfortable, we don’t have to do it.”

Wonho stared at Shownu. 

“I.. I want to try. But only if you want to too, Nunu. I want you to know that if you don’t want to Iran okay. Don’t do it for me. You’re more than enough for me too and you’re all i need.” Shownu smiled. He leaned to press his lips against Wonho’s.

”Of course. Now let’s go call Kihyun.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this super short one shot! The ending was super rushed I’m sorry! It’s currently 6am and I’m outta my mind lol. Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
